


Holding On

by Elder_Jared_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Piss, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sub!Evan, dom!connor, holding contest, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Elder_Jared_Hansen
Summary: The group has a holding contest, who will be the winner?READ TAGS





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like, click away

“A holding contest!”

Evan looked up from his computer in surprise, and everyone else displayed equal confusion. “What?”

“A holding contest!” Jared repeated proudly.

“We heard what you said, but what?” Alana asked, pushing up her glasses.

“Basically, we all drink a fuck ton of water, and the last one standing, er, or dry, wins!” Jared said enthusiastically.

Connor leaned back on his bed, and seemed to consider this. “What happens when you get piss on my bedroom carpet?” He huffed.

“We’ll lay a towel down, come on guys!” Jared threw his arms up. “It’s a sleepover! All we’ve done so far is listen to Evan complain about how his cactus died and Alana talk about rock formations!”

“Hey! Percé Rock is-“

“We need todo something risky, fun!” Jared urged.

Zoe shrugged, “Well I’m in, anything’s better than laying around doing nothing.”

Alana took a side glance at Zoe, “Alright, I’m in.”

“Sure, whatever.” Connor sat up.

All eyes turned to Evan, who was nervously fiddling with the string on his sweatshirt. “I dunno...”

“What if we throw in a prize?” Zoe asked suddenly.

“Like what?” Jared questioned, leaning against the wall.

“Like... winner gets to use the bathroom and...” she considered for a second. 

“Gets the bed for the night, everyone else sleeps on the gross air mattress.” Connor suggested.

“Sounds good to me, you in Ev?” Jared raised his eyebrows.

Evan looked up at Jared, biting his lip, “I suppose so...”

“Alright, Connor, go get some water bottles!”

An hour later, the group was sitting in a circle at the foot of Connor’s bed, each with an empty water bottle.

Jared was starting to feel a slight discomfort in his bladder, and if he had been doing anything else he would’ve used the bathroom at this point.

However, a couple of the others seemed to be doing worse than him.

Alana was squirming all over the place, and trying to distract herself occasionally by listing off the state capitals.

Evan was still, but was jiggling his leg and biting his lip. Jared made note of how cute that was.

Zoe had a firm grip on her crotch through her skirt, and swayed from side to side occasionally.

Connor, however, was deadpan. He made faces at the others and once in a while gave Evan or Jared a jab in the side.

“Holy gosh!” Alana leaned forward suddenly, but no wet patch appeared.

“Wow, we’re only an hour in!” Zoe laughed playfully, running a hand down her girlfriend’s back. Once she straightened out, Alana stuck her tongue out at Zoe.

“Might as well give up now, you’re looking at the winner.” Jared laughed.

“You think so?” Connor teased.

“Oh god!” Alana leaned forward, this time a wet patch the size of a baseball appeared. She took a deep breath and the wet patch began spreading more, running down her knees and staining the towel she was sitting on.

“One down! Three to go!” Jared chanted.

Zoe gave Alana a soft smile and planted a kiss on her lips. Alana softened and sat back. “Alright, I’m out.”

Evan twitched nervously, staring at Alana’s wet patch. He slowly he reached a hand down and gripped himself.

“Uh oh, Evan’s using his hands.” Connor chuckled, leaning over.

“Shut up.” Evan turned his head away, which was an awful idea, as Connor took it as his time to strike. Just as soon as Evan turned away, Connor’s hand moved lightening fast, jabbing Evan in the side.

Evan’s eyes grew wide as he scrambled up and away, his hands gripping his crotch even tighter now. “I can’t hold it! I can’t!” He panicked.

A bit spurt of pee damped the leg of Evan’s pants, quickly spreading further and further down. In an instant, Evan’s pants were completely wet. He stood there, his face red.

Jared and Connor laughed, “Aww.”

“Shut up.” Evan sat down, crossing his arms.

“Aw, don’t be mad at me, baby.” Connor chuckled, brushing a finger along Evan’s cheek.

“Don’t call me baby.” Evan’s lip stuck out slightly, but he leaned into Connor’s touch.

Connor laughed, “Alright, baby.”

Another hour passed, and Jared was definitely feeling it then. He couldn’t help but press his foot into his crotch whenever someone wasn’t looking at him.

Zoe still held herself, her pink skirt riding up a bit so she could have a better grip.

Even Connor was beginning to show it. Though he still seemed way better off than the others, Jared noticed the slight jerk of his leg every couple minutes.

Alana sighed, “Can something happen? My pants are cold and uncomfortable.”

“Yeah.” Evan agreed, shifting.

“I’m good for a while.” Jared bluffed, shrugging. “Better get comfortable.”

“Please, you’re moving like a little kid with lice.” Connor scoffed.

“Lice?” Jared asked. “What do you think lice are?”

“Don’t they make you itchy?”

Zoe let out a snort, then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth as she began to laugh uncontrollably. She bent forward, holding herself as she continued to giggle, and after a second Jared spotted piss running down her thigh.

“Third one down!” Jared aid excitedly.

“Just need to knock out you now.” Connor said smugly.

“Yeah, right.” Jared rolled his eyes.

Zoe was still laughing, though she was long finished peeing. Her whole skirt was drenched, and she was attempting to wipe up her legs with her towel.

“So close.” Zoe smiled.

Jared was dying. Another hour had passed and he was sure he was going to piss himself at any minute. At this point he wasn’t sure if he would make it to the bathroom even if he won.

Connor stared at him smugly, he wasn’t even holding himself, though his leg jitters were more frequent.

“Get ‘em, Jared.” Evan whispered softly. “Avenge me.”

Connor glanced at Evan and smirked, “Oh hush.” Evan made a face at Connor.

Jared groaned as he felt a small drop of pee dampen the inside of his underwear. He glanced down, relieved it didn’t show. It wasn’t over yet. 

“Come on, Jare.” Connor said smoothly, making Jared blush. “Just go.”

“You wish.” Jared frowned.

“Who knew both my boyfriends were such babies?” Connor teased. 

“Hey!” Evan squeaked.

Jared was not focused on Connor anymore. At this point, all he was trying to do was not release the flood of liquid he was holding. 

“Just...go.” Connor smoothed.

It was too much, Jared let out a low moan as a small spurt escaped, creating a small wet patch on his pants.

“Good boy, keep going.” Connor praised, and Jared melted, a longer spurt coming out and staining his pants down to his knees. Connor hummed approvingly and Jared lost it, the rest of his piss coming out full force, completely soaking his pants.

Connor started to get up,“Well, it looks like I get the bed-“ 

From behind him, Evan had napped both his hands into Connor’s sides, and Connor bent over, a wet patch forming. 

Evan grinned at Jared and winked, “Got ‘em.”


End file.
